


Young Gods

by Bremmatron33



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Prime AU, Reincarnation, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bremmatron33/pseuds/Bremmatron33
Summary: When Optimus mentioned that they all had the qualities to be a Prime none of the mechs left standing on Cybertron thought he was speaking literally.





	1. Ghosts Abound

Breakdown stretched and yawned as he onlined, his gold optics cutting through the shadows that plagued his apartment. The space around him noticed his movement and the lights of his recharge chamber slowly lit to life. Another morning, another day. Throwing his legs over the edge of his slab he stood and made the short walk to the window. The artificial lights of the underground hummed in the distance,the dull rainbow of colors lighting up the shadows like stars in the sky. At least it wasn’t raining.

As he made his way to his fuel cooler he heard a series of frantic knocks at his front door. He swiftly took a right to answer them with a sigh. Twin minibots stood just outside, their faces split by their smiles as they nearly stumbled by the sudden loss of the door. Breakdown smiled down at them. “Frenzy, Rumble, morning. Come in an’ sit down with me.”

The twins whined but they followed Breakdown’s heels nevertheless, grabbing at his hip plates and trying to urge him to a faster pace. “Are you serious big guy!”

“Yeah BD you know how hard it is to get a transport job and we can’t get them without you!” Breakdown tried not to laugh at the two. He understood where they were coming from. As much as he didn’t mind the mines or the forge there was something special about transport jobs. It was nice to leave the underground every now and then.

“I’m just fueling up. I’m sorry I don’t wake up as chipper as you two do every morning. I’ll drink on the go I promise.” The minis stopped their shoving and waited at small seating counter. Impatient still even with Breakdown’s promises.Still the bruiser was true to his word as he swiftly grabbed a cube from his fuel cooler, turned on his heel back to the door as he bit into it. Frenzy and Rumble happily racing after him. He took a moment outside to lock the door then headed down the hall to the elevator, the minis already in the lift keeping the doors open for him. Breakdown laughed lightly. “Primus guys I know the mines can be claustrophobic but they’re not that bad.”

“Yeah they’re fine but today’s supposed to be a special job!” jumping up to hit the button as soon as Breakdown stepped in Rumble’s field was practically glowing with excitement.

Frenzy mirrored his brothers feelings.“Yeah! Astrotrain is here so that means we get to go to the skyport!”

“New Vos? Primus you two, you don’t have wings why in the world is that so enticing?” The twins looked up at him in total shock, unable to concieve how Breakdown didn’t share in their hopeful joy.

“Because it’s a sky PORT! It’s a marketplace and they sell everything! It cost so much just to get there and we get to go for free! So we can buy whatever we want!”

“Yeah! Long haul says we’re going to get freetime up there so me and Frenzy want to buy a pet!  
“Yeah will you help us pick one out BD?” The mini’s had inched close and were give him their best saberpup looks. Breakdown was happy to take the twins on an adventure if they really were going to get free time.

“Sure! We’ll find you two something nice to take home but I’ve never been to this place so you two better have done your research.”

The twins assured him happily in unison. “We have!” The trio continued their idle chatter mostly the twins talking about their expectations and what they each determined to be the best pet while Breakdown listened idly just enjoying his fuel. Still he had his thoughts too, the Skyport. The massive floating city above the neon sea. It certainly wasn’t a place for grounders so Breakdown had always assumed it had it’s own specialists…not that grounders couldn’t live there….he didn’t know if grounders lived in the skyport but…..they might. It was a big place.

With his mind full of thoughts and his peds on autopilot the twins were soon stopping him from walking right into another mech. That was the beauty of his apartment, it cost a little more than most the places in the underground but it was right next to the jobs office. They didn’t have to wait long, the line still quite short. The femme at the desk smiled at them. “Breakdown so nice to see you.”

“Same to you Strika. What’s got you on desk duty?”

“Cracked spinal strut. Medics tell me to stay off of my peds. So I get this. What are you interested in today?”

“Hoping for transport. The big job, to the skyport. Me and the twins both.” Strika mindlessly typed away at the computer snickering softly as she pulled up their files.

“Breakdown you work far too hard. Haven’t taken a day off for past decade. This job is construction not transport but you deserve it.”

Breakdown had to fight off his blush. He really wasn’t authorized to do construction jobs. He hadn’t taken the classes.“Don’t worry Strika I can rivet up a few walls and do enough simple math. I won’t get you in trouble.”

Strika winked at him and now he was really fighting off a blush.“This I know. Next time you want to play builder though you get appropriate classification. I won’t be here hopefully. Little twins did.”

“I’ll take the week off I promise. These little idiots told me it was transport.” the femme nodded understandingly.

“Technically it is both but priority to construction. I know you and Scrapper are on good terms so no trouble. Let me tell you though it will be long job. Almost….mmhmm….” she hummed as she read over the job report, “Month and a half. You prepared for that?”

Breakdown tried not to look struck by the information, Frenzy and Rumble certainly hadn’t mentioned that about the job! “That’s fine Strika.” Breakdown made sure to pointedly glare down at the two minis, “Thanks for the info.” The twins shrunk slightly under his stare. He really wasn’t that upset, this obviously meant a lot to them and it wasn’t as if he had any plans.

“Good. Let me get your stickers. You need to meet Astrotrain and the others at the transport hub in three hours.”

“Good to know I got up so early for nothin’”

“Don’t be silly,” Strika gave him a sly smile as she slapped a shiny neon green and orange sticker on his shoulder guard. “Now you have time to go to the library and take Construction aptitude pre-test with Hightower. No helping him cheat with link-ups.” She waggled her digit at at the twins as Breakdown helped them up to the counter so Strika wouldn’t have to come around the small desk station. They glared against their matte black paint as bright as a star, just like the bright orange popped off his dark sea green. Big enough warnings for grounders with the added signs and flares but aerials? He was getting nervous over nothing.

“I just might do Strika. Thanks for all your help.”

With everything set Breakdown did take off to the library. It was only a few clicks from the transport hub and it would give the twins something to do. He could take the test while they watched a movie. Although once they got there Frenzy had other plans. Rumble happily went off after failing to drag his brother along but the other mini firmly stuck by Breakdown’s side. He’d finished the test in a little over an hour and was waiting on Hightower for his score when he noticed how fidgity the mini was. Usually Frenzy didn’t like being away from Rumble, a twin and mini thing that Breakdown could only say he understood. So he carefully nudged the mech to get his attention. What’s up Frenzy, they not playing a movie you want to see?”

Frenzy fumbled with his book, nervously fondling the edges. “I’m cool Breakdown. I just wanted to read something.”

“Yeah but you can read in the movie room. Are you havin’ one of your moments? You want to link on?” Frenzy lingered in the comfort of Breakdown’s servo cupping his whole head before dismissing the other mechs fears.

“I’m fine big guy it- It’s just the...the dark. Rumble keeps telling me I’m stupid and just seeing things. He’s probably right so I don’t want to worry you.” Breakdown pulled a frown as he pulled Frenzy to his lap.

“Well you’re upset about it so tell me anyway. You said you thought someone was followin’ ya last time. As much as I trust the folks of the underground there could still be creeps out there.”

Frenzy nodded “It’s….it’s the same feeling only….this time I saw someone.” Frenzy felt Breakdown’s grip tighten around him protectively.

“Well s’ a good thing we’ll be gone for a time. When we get back though you can stay at my place a little while if you want.”

“Thanks BD but….I don’t think whoever’s there is real. He….he’s too big. Taller than Bulkhead! He was watching us from outside our window! He was too...unique to be a sentinel but I can’t tell you what he looks like.”

“Sounds like a Prime…..but you’d know if it was one of them, there’s only four and Bulkhead wouldn’t lie to us.”

“I don’t know what else he could have been! I-I want to tell myself it wasn’t real for Rumble’s sake but…..he gave me something.”

“What was it?”

“A usb. Just a playlist of music and like files of comics. Weird alien stuff too but... it’s sorta cool. Is that weird?”

Breakdown gave the mini a reassuring shake of his head. “How did he give it to you? Did you talk to him?” Frenzy shook his head.

“He just….left it. Opened the window and left it on the desk. I don’t think he knew I could see him. He...he seems lonely Breakdown. Do you think I should try to talk to him? What if he is a Prime?” Breakdown pat lightly and Frenzy’s side, just as unsure as the minicon was.

“I don’t know little guy. He could be a Prime, a new one maybe….or he could be some sort of dark thing. A monster trying to steal your spark. A pretty dangerous guess if you ask me. If it gets bad and you need me to get it to shove off you know I’ll take care of ya’.”

Frenzy leaned back against Breakdown’s middle and sighed. The other mech was right, it was probably dangerous to get involved, but he still really wanted to. “Thanks Breakdown. It’ll be good to get away from it for now so I can think it over better.”

“Good plan little guy.” Problems off of his mind Frenzy went back to his book, Breakdown reading every other few lines when he could see them till Hightower finally came over. Unsurprisingly save for Breakdown who always panicked no matter what the test was he’d managed to get a near perfect score.  
“I’ll send the results off to the school so whenever you want to go take the class they’ll set you up.”

“Thanks Hightower.” Breakdown waved the librarian goodbye and settled back in his chair till it was time for them to leave. As they headed towards the hub Rumble went on about the movie. Something educational as always about some distant alien fauna’s migration and life cycle. It sounded pretty interesting. Frenzy was certainly distracted by it.

As they entered the hub though the twins quieted down, the sounds of bigger,louder mechs conversations drowning them out. Breakdown happily held out his arms for the two and the minis eagerly linked up. Their plates shifting and breaking off as they were pulled towards Breakdown till the mech was sporting a matching pair of bulky gauntlets and had two sparks settling in with his own. Breakdown shivered when the link up was complete, he’d only been linking up with the twins for a little less than five years so while the feeling was familiar it still hadn’t lost its uniqueness. The twins settled back into their conversation, the sensation just a slight hum in the back of his processor since they weren’t bothering the other bot with the chatter.

The two weren’t intimidated by the bigger bots, as Rumble was quick to remind Breakdown on their more prideful days, they just didn’t like getting jostled around. Breakdown couldn’t blame them the hub was packed, even he had to stand on the tips of his peds to see Astrotrain and Scrapper beyond the massive pallets and shelves. They looked happy to see him which was rare for Astrotrain who was usually too hungover to crack a smile. He waved to them in greeting.

“You gotta sticker for those hammers of yours? They can come all they want but they’re not getting paid if they don’t got stickers.”

“Strika got all three of us set up.” Heading over he waited for Scrapper to get off of a platform to give the mech a congenial hug.

Scrapper nodded. “Good. Little buggers deserve it. They do good work.” Breakdown could feel the twin’s fields spiking with warmth. They liked being taken seriously and there were still quite a few who didn’t consider minibots worth the trouble so it was sometimes hard to come by. “Make sure you keep a good watch on them though. Skyport’s not like here. Their Prime is a huge plug for one thing and, in my opinion at least, it’s full of uppity snobs. Not saying their aren’t normal mechs up there but we’ll be dealing with the slageaters. I don’t need complaints getting back to Bulkhead. Poor mech has enough to deal with as it is.”

Breakdown nodded to assure the team leader. Nearly everyone in the underground only had good things to say about their Prime but how he had gotten the job no one could guess. Bulkhead was a simple mech despite his status and had more interest being just one of the team helping on jobs than running a whole city. It made him a well liked mech, that everyone in the underground worried about. “I’ll make sure they don’t get themselves in trouble.”

Scrapper went on about the new Velocitron races and some play that was touring all the way from Caminus that he wanted to see. Breakdown just nodded along enjoying the idle chatter as they waited for the rest of the team to arrive. He liked Scrapper and had more than a few drinks with him over the years. As a loner of sorts he was known and liked by a lot of mechs the same but didn’t really know anyone and anyone him. He’d only let Frenzy and Rumble get close because….he felt like he knew them and since they lived in his apartment building a few floors up he’d just been the lucky mech they asked to help them out. He felt the same towards Scrapper.

When Astrotrain bent down and tapped the smaller mech on his shoulder the poor mech jumped with surprise. He laughed his discomfort off but Breakdown couldn’t help but feel sorry for him. He had a few of those moments himself….just ticks that couldn’t be explained. Breakdown had to laugh at one of his own memories. The elevator had malfunctioned and stuck closed on his leg. Even knowing he could easily open the door he couldn’t stop himself from going into a horrible panic and looking like an idiot in front of the much smaller maintenance bot who came to free him. “We’re all here. I’m going to transform, you know the rest.” Scrapper pat at the changer’s arm and nodded before letting Astrotrain fly off.

Calling out to his group the team transformed and drove up the road to the docking bay where Astrotrain was waiting for them. As soon as they boarded Frenzy and Rumble disengaged from Breakdown’s systems and he let set them free. Inside Astrotrain’s cabin the noise had quieted down so the minis weren’t too overwhelmed. They flopped on the floor and leaned lightly against Breakdown’s legs. “How long’s the trip gonna be boss?” Breakdown laughed at the title as he placed a hand on their helms.

“Few clicks. Less than a groon. Just longer than you might think. AT says it’s higher up than it looks at least that’s what I heard.” The twins nodded they’d certainly been on longer trips across Cybertron but sometimes the shorter ones got them more easily agitated than the long ones.

“Got it BD. Were good. Frenzy picked up some comics and music from somewhere so he’s shared them with me. You got somethin’ to entertain you?” Rumble looked up at him but thanks to his helm Breakdown couldn’t see the smile he was sporting. The mini’s tone was enough.

“What are you gettin-” Breakdown didn’t need to ask. A few feet back was Motormaster. The truck had been on a few jobs with him and they’d sort of hit it off. The bot said Breakdown gave him a feeling and Breakdown knew what he meant. They shared a few drinks after work then eventually a few nights over at his place. He was a good looking mech, funny as the pit, and a lover that he had no complaints for. A bit of a playboy, a bit of an egotistical aft when he was drunk, and a bit of a control issue that needed to be addressed but still decent enough and he was around Breakdown’s age. One night though at the mech’s place Breakdown just had the worst nightmare of Motormaster. He took it as a sign. When he told the mech it wasn’t going to work out, didn’t want to mix business and pleasure and all that Breakdown found himself flinching, steeling himself instinctively but Motor just took Breakdown’s fear as thanks to a past lovers still aching scar and dropped it without much else. Eventually he became a captain and they saw more of each other regardless, Motor considered it a smart move overall so they were on good terms despite it all but Breakdown still felt an ache in his spark for the mech. He wished he knew what for. He wished he hadn’t told the minis about that. They had such lewd little minds. “Hush. We’ve moved on. He’s got someone new.”

Frenzy snorted. “Yeah, every week! You were smart to get out of that Breakdown.”

“Thanks Frenzy I think I was too. ‘Sides I don’t really think he’s my type.”

Rumble gave him a soft doubtful look. “Do you even have a type you said he was the only mech you’ve been with.”

“I said I don’t  
he’s my type. Don’t need a type for that, just need to meet different types of mechs to figure out.”

“That’s pretty hard in the underground. Maybe you’ll like aerials better.”

“Maybe Rum, who knows.”

As soon as turbulence hit Breakdown powered himself down. He already didn’t like to fly so even though he knew how skilled an aerial Astrotrain was he put everything out of his mind. It took a little time to override the discomfort and fear but the nap was for the best. The mini’s were shaking him awake before he even knew it. A little too soon as far as he was concerned knowing they’d be getting straight to work as soon as they got the plans. He gotten enough recharge but Breakdown always appreciated more. Stretching to realign his gears and lines the he felt Frenzy press close to him even though Rumble had already slipped into the disembarking mass of mechs. “Boss?”

“WHat is it Frenzy.” Breakdown was surprised the mini heard him over his loud invent.

“T-the mech is here. C-can you see him?

Breakdown dropped his voice to a whisper, “The big guy?” Breakdown looked around the empty cabin, something..maybe flickering at the corner of his vision….but it could have just been thanks to Astrotrain’s windows. “Let’s just get going. I’ll keep you safe.”

“But do you see him. He’s waving at you. There’s a message on his visor.” Breakdown picked Frenzy up and held him in the crook of his arm, turning from the shadows to follow the other mechs out.

“Tell me about it later Frenzy.”

“He knows your name. He says it’s good to see you again.” Frenzy was shaking in his grip, his vents, and plates hitching as he tried to link up. Breakdown flexed his plates to let the mini in.

“Frenzy come on I said cut it out for right now. You’re working both of us out of wack little guy.” Breakdown flexed his new fists as the mini settled, making sure to pick up Rumble too as he worked his way through the mass of mechs to put as much distance between him and the back of Astrotrain’s cabin as he could.

Out in the fresh air and sun Breakdown vented a sigh of relief. He could hear the twins bickering in the back of his processor. Rumble must have asked what was up and not have liked the answer. Breakdown let Rumble handle his brother. He didn’t want to worry the other mini by telling him he thought Frenzy might be telling the truth. Breakdown may not have seen much but the shadows were moving in pretty weird ways.

Luckily he didn’t have to ponder the strange happenings as the team transformed and headed off. Just as he let himself get comfortable, Rumble having calmed his brother as well, a set of familliar rims appeared in his side view. “You alright their Breaky? I saw you hustling to get out, the flight not sittin’ right with ya?”

“I-I-I’m alright Motormaster. Just….got a bad feeling was all.”

“Yeah well...we know how those turn out. Can’t send you back till the jobs done so make sure you see CC alright. I’m sure she’s got something to calm your circuits.”

“It’s not that bad I promise but if it gets there you know I have no problems gettin’ help.”

“Good. Just look normal. I don’t like these aerials Breakdown, don’t like the fields on em’. Seems like they’re gonna give us grief. Prissy afts can’t do their own work in this floating prison.”

“Maybe, or maybe their Prime just knows who to call when he wants a job done right.” Motormaster laughed, his field lifting.

“Maybe Breaky, maybe.”

Breakdown honestly thought he would be more impressed with the aerial Prime’s mansion. Sure it was fancy, gilded, embossed and engraved with portraits and carvings but still….nothing special. Nothing he hadn’t seen at the college or at Ultra Magnus’ personal home. The only thing that was impressive was the massive skylights in the place. In fact there were only two whole doors that entered to the building and the rest were retractable skylights. The place was also massive but that was just a staple of Prime architecture. When a mech was as tall as a building it was expected. The strange thing was Breakdown couldn’t see any problems with the place. It looked fine to him and it was clear that the other members of the team thought so as well. That was until they were lead upstairs. The whole ceiling had been smashed, holes blown into the walls, and energon had stained the floors. Whispers quickly traveled through the team till Scrapper put a stop to it.

“Ey, ey! Cool it. We’re here to work. So let’s get to work.” That was all it took for Motormaster to start handing out orders and mechs to start moving. As soon as Breakdown heard his name with the few others to head back down and start hauling up supplies, his gears turned and he headed out. The last thing he wanted was to get in trouble in the skyport. Motormaster may have been joking when he called it a prison but he wasn’t wrong and the Prime that ran the place was known for having a temper.

The mini’s hadn’t been lying when they told him there would be free time abound. Short on generators and with little in synthetic light in the Prime’s mansion once night came to the Skyport their shift was technically up. That didn’t mean they all got to leave though, there was still enough light for a few teams so night shift traded off every day. It was a nice break from the constant hours till the job was done of usual work. Night shift wasn’t so bad itself, there was less noise, every mech got an extra round and without the Prime’s staff around it was a calmer environment. Breakdown found himself switching teams just to take on extra night shift and though most bots found him nuts he really was used to the restless nights.

Frenzy and Rumble on the other servo were happy to run off. The skyport didn’t close once the suns passed, the markets ran all cycle so there was plenty to explore. Plus being minibots they needed recharge more, needed the cooldown to reset their circuits. Cc was glad to take them off his servos and show them around in his place. As a frame change the femme knew the skyport as well as she did the tunnels and despite preferring her wheels had a fondness for her old home. She also made sure to get them to power down for the proper amount of time each night no matter what.

It left a slightly guilty feeling in Breakdown’s spark but he liked having the nights to himself. He knew the minis had no issue and often took nights for themselves…..but he had promised to protect them and he couldn’t do that when he wasn’t there. Luckily whatever Frenzy had seen decided to die down or more likely, as much as he didn’t like doubting the mech, the fresh place and good working hours had eased the strain off his processor.

Breakdown had been working on a wall, stringing along wires and adding micro structures to keep it sturdy in the high winds when he felt Scrapper’s servo on his shoulder. Breakdown gave the captain a smile as he turned. Perfectionist and worryier himself Scrapper hadn’t taken any nights off and it was starting to show. The whole point of bringing up a few captains was to combat this but some mechs just never learned. “What you need Scrapp.’

Scrapper hung his head a bit as he rubbed at his helm. “Oh well….I hate to ask you to do this but you’re the one with the most even temper. Starscream and his staff have already rubbed a lot of the team the wrong way and-”

Breakdown gave Scrappers shoulder a reassuring squeeze, “What do’ya need?”

“Just go see the Prime and check if this concept art is alright. The poor things he brought in from Yuss are too frightened to ask. I also need him to confirm the paint scheme and...the window pattern. He’s changed it on me ten times now and I don’t need him hollerin’ about something so trivial. It’s his house though so…”

Breakdown took the thumbdrive the other mech was sheepishly holding out to him. “I got it Scrapper. Where would I find the mech at this hour?”

Scrapper pat gently at Breakdown’s back in thanks. “Just in his study. I already called down one of the staff to take you to him. They’re over there.”

Breakdown followed his boss’ direction to a tall aerial. He didn’t look happy to be there. Breakdown waved at him. “Hey, how’er ya doing?”

“Work. It’s work.”

Breakdown cleared his vents nervously. “Yeah, same. It...uh a good night?”

“For here. No one’s come to complain or report some mass terror and no one has tried to kill the Prime.”

“Th-that’s good. That…..that happen a lot?”

“More than I’m sure other Primes get. Save for maybe Wheeljack but I think he’s the biggest risk to his life. Breakdown couldn’t hold back his laugh.

“Yeah, we’re always fixin’ the science district. I think it’s just the type you know?”

“Exactly.” The two walked in an amicable silence now, Skywarp sporting a small smile thanks to Breakdown’s small chatter. Up a flight of stairs and down a long hallway and the jet was knocking on a massive door. A harsh voice answered it.

“WHAT! What could those idiot sub-grounders have possibly done now?”

Breakdown inched back at the horrifying sound of heavy peds but his jet escort grabbed him by the shoulder to steady him. Consoling him in a hushed whisper the best a mech of Skywarps attitude could. “Don’t worry he’s just like this.” Breakdown calmed for now Skywarp called out to his Prime. “Just need you to confirm or change some things before it’s too late my Liege.”

The door swung open with ease and Starscream glared down at the two mechs that barely came up to his ped. “Oh well….alright. Come in and mind yourselves.” Skywarp held the massive door open and held Breakdown back as Starscream turned on his heel and headed back to his desk. The rush of wind from the Prime’s wings slapping the two of them hard in the face. Skywarp looked used to it. He let go of Breakdown’s shoulder as soon as Starscream was halfway back to his seat.

“Walk slow and stay as far away as you can, sometimes he likes to pace around when there are other mechs in the room.” Breakdown nodded at the warning as he made his way inside.

“Here’s the plans for him to check.” Skywarp took the small device and took a small running jump so he could engage his thrusters. Breakdown watched him finagle with Starscream’s personal datapad before flying back down and addressing his boss.

“All set my Liege.”

“Thank you Skywarp.” The two watched the Prime take a seat, one of his long legs swinging over elegantly to rest on his thigh. Rushes of air breezing past them as his plates settled and his vents cleared. It was...kind of horrifying. When Breakdown had to interact with Bulkhead the mech moved like a mountain had come to life, slow and careful. Knowing his size and guilty for it. Starscream moved like he was surrounded by insects. Some more important than others... but all expendable if they happened to get in his way. The way he tapped at his data pad with his massive daggers stirred something deep in Breakdown’s spark. He didn’t like it. Couldn’t look at the Prime for very long. He wished he’d been more resolute.

Harmlessly looking around something caught his attention. On a far table off in another corner of the study was another large glass of energon that despite nobody being there was moving slowly, the fuel inside steadily disappearing. Fearing he’d overworked his processor he nudged Skywarp and pointed to the scene. Skywarp quickly shook his head and held a digit to his lips. That didn’t sit well at all. His thoughts went straight to Frenzy and his invisible Prime stalker. If Starscream knew about him...maybe he could tell him something. Skywarp’s firm yet desperate whispers of of “No” made him think otherwise.

Determined now to figure out what was going on Breakdown stared at the spot with all his attention. Doing whatever he could to see who...or more likely what was lingering in the corner of the room. Finally just as Starscream cleared his vocals and gave the okay he caught something. Another massive mech, sitting and twirling the cube….except he wasn’t a mech. He was….nothing. Sparks and flashes of jagged light that formed…..a beautiful face. An re-ignigher, an angel! A myth! A legend! Living right here in Starscream’s mansion walls. Breakdown’s mind went numb as he watched slim digits mock the other Prime’s motions, his mouth moving yet his voice unheard. The fuel in his glass steaming up and crackling away to join the mass of energy. Was this really the mech Frenzy had been seeing? Something about the apparition certainly called Breakdown, the longer he looked the more his spark throbbed and ached. Slowly his peds moved forward and something echoed in his head.

Skywarp roughly tugged him back to reality. Starscream had bent down and was glaring at him. “I asked if you understood? Change the blue to something deeper and make sure those reliefs are accepted in pale copper or light blue! The silver is too subtle.” Breakdown quickly nodded and took the drive that was being pressed into the palm of his servo.

“Of course. Are you sure everything else is to your likin’?”

“Of course! I would have told you otherwise!” Skywarp forced Breakdown into a small bow with him and started to drag the two of them out.

“Thank you for your time my Liege. I’ll make sure everything is up to your standards.” Breakdown went along the jet, feeling the fear in his field, but as soon as they were far enough from the Prime’s door he swiped at the taller bot.

“What in the pit was that! Who was that in the corner!?”

“Nothing but a malevolent spirit! Forget you saw him! I’ve been keeping him tame with gifts and fuel for years now every time he visits. You have no need to worry I’m surprised a grounder like you could even see such a high energy frequency.”

“I got fine sight and I know what frequency most sparks oscillate at! Why are they here?”

Skywarp shook his head as his shoulders rose and fell. “I don’t know. He comes and goes. He used to be much angrier. Played….pranks, made the Prime’s life just a little bit harder. I think he’s lonely, I don’t think anyone can really see him. Starscream can’t that’s for sure. I think he came here hoping. I convinced Starscream I’d seen a specialist and that it was a spirit causing the trouble and that I knew how to appease him. So now whenever I see him I just leave out fuel and things to do. He’s tried leaving me notes but I can’t read them. He never stays long. Just a few hours. He’s always looking at his foil books, disappearing and reappearing in instants. Just forget about him. He won’t cause you any trouble.”

“I’m...not worried about trouble.” Breakdown pawed at his chest concerned more about the feeling that still lingered, the feeling that was pulling him back to the room, back to the spirit.


	2. New Friends, Old demons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I wanted this out sooner but my brain futzed at a making a good transition lol. I hope the chapter is worth the wait.

Despite Skywarp’s warning Breakdown just couldn’t forget about the strange…..was he even still a mech, that sometimes liked to wander Starscream’s halls. Just the opposite in fact he found himself actively searching, actively hoping that he could catch another glimpse of the beautiful re-igniter that made his spark sore. Unfortunately to the point where his curiosity became rather obvious. Every flash of light, every stray laugh, every gust of wind had him dropping rivets or stalling his welder so he could take a short jog after it. Scrapper was nice enough to assume it was just stress and sent him home a few nights but Frenzy and Rumble knew him better despite him trying to keep the two out of it as long as he could. Breakdown wished he wasn’t such an obvious liar.

They had been taking a break from pet shopping at a strange fuel stall, the energon spiced or infused with various ores and elements, the perfect thing for the cold winds that bombarded the port. Tiny servos firmly slammed the table they were sitting on. “Alright boss, you’re gonna tell us! You haven’t been this distracted since you found that untapped ztalerite mine so what did you find this time you lucky slagger!”

“ Yeah, what did you find!?”Frenzy had joined his brother in the interrogation, tiny servos splayed and visor gleaming with determination.

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to tell the minis what he’d discovered but it made him nervous. If this mech was the one that was following Frenzy why did it take so long to make him feel so strange. Was it just finally seeing him? An even worse thought that plagued him, if it wasn’t the same mech that Frenzy was seeing then….who were these shadow mechs? Lingering just out of bounds of reality, just out of normal sight. “Well….it’s not another mine I’ll tell you two that.”

“Is it a bot? Rumble thinks it’s a bot! Are they cute?” Breakdown’s gaze turned to his energon. Rumble and Frenzy inched closer. “You can tell us Boss.”

Breakdown took another swig of his energon, swallowing it with a sigh. “Rumble, mind your mouth for me I know your feelings….but Frenzy….this mech who’s followin ya….can you show me what he looks like? Give me a better picture than just tall and spooky. I know you said you couldn’t but it sounded to me like you got a decent look of him back with Astrotrain.”

Rumble fell exasperatedly onto the table a soft snarling scoff escaping his tiny frame. Clearly disappointed in the other mech for even bringing the stranger up. “Not you too boss! There aint nothing there!”

“Ey! Rumble, what did I say? It’s just a question. So Frenzy...can you tell me anything more?” Breakdown kept a firm digit pointed at the other mini till Rumble sighed again and went back to sipping on his energon. If the two wanted to play ghost detectives what did he care!

Frenzy fumbled with his servos, even talking about the strange mech seemed to make him appear so he didn’t like to do it in the open...but it Breakdown was asking...“Well..” Sliding back onto the bench part of the table the minicon pulled out one of his personal data pads and started pressing buttons. “I haven’t seen him since the trip up and he’s sort of hard to remember when you’re not looking right at him...But I’ll try drawing what I can. He...he doesn’t have a face just a visor and his voice…..it’s broken or…..twisted on purpose. Like I said before I really think Rumble’s right I don’t think he’s real. He….glitches too much. When he moves, when he talks….it’s like he’s trying to keep himself together.” Breakdown and Rumble watched the mech poke and scrawl on the screen with his stylus both waiting in anticipation for the reveal for drastically different reasons. “Oh! And he has a bunch of grabber things. I thought they were like floating arms but they’re not they come out of his back.”

“Frenzy this sounds like an imaginary friend! I told ya buddy we don’t need to imagine now that we got Breakdown~” Frenzy glared at his brother as he passed off the data pad.

Breakdown was already doubting that they were the same mech. He’d only gotten one good look at the specter of Starscream’s mansion but he certainly didn’t look like the nightmare creature Frenzy described. The mini’s drawing confirmed it. Frenzy’s Prime was horrifying, not even the minibot’s cartoonish drawing of the mech could really ease that up...in fact it sort of made it worse. Which meant….there were more mechs...Primes, in the shadows. Skywarp was sure Starscream couldn’t see the mech in his home but what of the other Primes? Did they know? Were they hiding them….or searching for their lost brothers too? Unable to find or hear them. Primus that was a downer thought. “I think he may be real Frenzy.”

Breakdown knew he should just let the memory go, but just recalling the thought, the sight of the strange amazing mech gave Breakdown shivers, pulled him back to the mansion. He just had to know something. The twins were back on the table, Rumble incredulous, Frenzy worried. “Boss!?”

Breakdown waved them down. “I-I saw something in the Prime’s mansion...something not normal. I was hoping it was your friend….so I could maybe get some answers for ya’....but now all I got is more questions. T-the mech I saw….he was like the opposite of what you’re seein’. Sorta. I know what you’re talking about….the glitches. It’s like they’re ghosts. Like they don’t belong. They...they gotta though. There’s no reason to be so big otherwise! Maybe there like...primes of the past? I don’t know.”

The twins had their heads quirked, not really understanding what Breakdown was going on about. “So….wait….you saw a ghost Prime in Starscream’s place? Another one? Did he talk to you? What did he do?” Rumble’s doubt was slowly slipping away now, replaced with slightly terrified curiosity. Frenzy nodded along with his brother’s questions seconding them.

Breakdown rubbed at his helm sheepishly, his story a lot less convincing than Frenzy’s. The only thing that kept him from seeming crazy was Skywarp confirming the anomaly. “He was just sitting enjoying a cube. Laughing and making fun of Starscream I guess. One of the Prime’s staff, told me he would just show up, cause trouble, so he started trying to interact with him. Says….they can’t really. He...he looked like a re-igniter, all white and sparkly with rainbows. I couldn’t see all of him because like Frenzy said...they glitch. It was like...he was made out of energy. Just like the stories.”

Frenzy was practically back on the table now.“That’s crazy!”

“Someone else saw ‘em too! So like it’s real? It’s really real?” Breakdown couldn’t help but notice the hitch in Rumble’s voice and the faint shaking of his plates. This is exactly what Breakdown didn’t want to happen by telling the minis his story. They were the one’s with the nearly nightly visits from one after all not him and while Rumble was a tough enough bot on his own the idea of a boogeyman choosing you of all mechs to personally be invested in would terrify anyone.

“Hey listen Rum, we don’t know anything...and at least your guy seems nice. Gave Frenzy some comics and music, seems interested in your well being. I don’t think you got anything to worry about.”

Rumble’s head snapped to his brother in judgment but he only grumbled about Frenzy taking unknown files from ghosts, choosing instead to focus on the real issues, at least the real ones for him. “That’s not good enough BD! I wanna know why! WHO, he even is! Who you saw! Why don’t the other Primes know about them? I wanna know why Bulkhead didn’t warn me when I onlined and moved into my apartment that my brother and I may encounter a noodly weirdo just because he kinda thinks we’re neat! There’s gotta be answers!”

“There are no answers Rum. I looked.” Rumble and Breakdown both turned to Frenzy who was nervously fiddling with his servos. One of the mini’s optics narrowing behind his visor as he pouted. Was his advice about ignoring ghosts not appreciated by anyone?! “Aw don’t give me that look Rumble , you knew I wasn’t gonna just let something like a ghost rest. So I went through everything I could. If he’s a Prime he’s not one anyone knows about, I looked through all the old ones, and the ones that came after them….nothing. He’s not a lost spirit from the well. I searched through all the history longs, the census reports, he’s not even a monster. I looked through all the legends and old epics. Nothing. He’s...he’s just nothing. I don’t understand it.”

Rumble slapped the table, determination flaring behind his visor. “Well! We haven’t checked here. Maybe these slaggers know something we don’t. You said the one you saw pretty much comes and goes, maybe someone else saw him too and got curious enough to dig deeper.”

Breakdown chuckled softly, “You saying you want to spend your free time at a library Rumble?”

Rumble grimaced at the implications “I guess, it’s not like we’re having any luck with pets today.”

* * *

 

After a quick search and questioning a few nice locals Breakdown and the twins managed to get to the New Vosian library which certainly was….a library. Much larger and more ornate than the one at home but not nearly as impressive as Ultra Magnus’ magnum opus the honored Orion Pax data center, whoever the Pit that was supposed to be for. The New Vosian library did have one more thing going for it, it was certainly up to date. Instead of the singular data pads, or pit even old foil books the New Vosian library was all computers and just a few librarians wandering around to help or entering in more and more files into their programs. Considering Magnus’ love for the archaic though it could have just been a stylistic choice unlike back home. He was glad for the upgrade, he’d always get nervous handling foil books or well used datapads, too easy to break.

It took quite a bit of wandering to find a free computer and then even more time to get access but after a friendly librarian glaring them down the trio were clicking through the massive databases. She lingered at their backs, her smile a little plastic but a definite smile in her tone. She was tired but not unhappy to be there.

“So~ do you three know what you’re looking for or~”

“You can leave if you want to miss we’re just….ah…..browsin’.”

Her face brightened just a bit. “Interested in some actual enjoyable reading? This place is mostly an archive since the traders have a vicegrip on any commodity but luckily our Prime finally started to limit their control and allow us to carry novels and textbooks and whatnot. It used to be a pain to chase after all the rare book sellers and sneak the entries in. It was a point of pride when I finally got to put my own novel into the system. I’d been getting meager sales from the hard files being sold but I get much more traction now and that’s really what it’s about. I know you three are grounders and it might not interest you but I can’t help but promote myself, you should give it a read if you’re looking for something saucy. It’s based on a real life experience I had when I was still working as a trader.” The aerial swooned and sighed slightly at her memory.

Breakdown had zoned out about halfway through, his attention caught on a blinking category in the sidebar. War documents. War Documents? Just out in the open for anyone to see? Back on the ground they didn’t even have access to such things without being a certain level and Pit they could only be read in Ultra Magnus personal library….so why were they so easy to get up here? “Hgh-um..h-hey is this section like….regulated or anything?”

The femme stopped her gushing and leaned in to see what Breakdown was asking about. “Oh no. Civilians are permitted to read anything on these computers. Now if you’d like to see the original foil documents however you will need a permit from the school. Either the New Vosian institute or Praxian one. As you can imagine they’re very old and delicate.”

The trio responded to her a little woodenly. “Sure.” Frenzy and Rumble attentions likewise lost to the taboo articles as Breakdown slowly scrolled through them. Realizing she’d lost them the librarian gave a slight sigh and headed off after assuring them she’d be just over at a desk if they needed her again.

The listings seemed endless and Breakdown made sure to click on everyone so the twins could get everything. The only problem was it was all one sided, only Decepticon articles, Decepticon files, Decepticon propaganda. The Autobots weren’t mentioned at all except in passing. The sight of the dark purple brand again and again and again stirred something in the trio that they couldn’t explain, something that hurt, something that made them sick and apprehensive...but despite it they continued looking on. Suddenly Frenzy was lunging at the screen and tapping it frantically.

“There! There! Breakdown scroll back up!” Barely waiting for Breakdown to respond Frenzy grabbed for the track pad and scrolled back up to a very weathered looking picture. It had nearly gotten lost in all the similar looking pictures of Megatron’s high command but this one had an additional mech. “That’s him! That’s him!” Frenzy’s excitement quickly faded,”Sort of….he’s just like...a normal mech though.”

Grabbing the pad for himself Rumble quickly did what he could to zoom in on the strange mech. It didn’t help to gather any new identifying info but Breakdown could say for himself the mech did look very similar to Frenzy’s drawing. Also ,for no real reason behind his thoughts, to Breakdown he looked very sad. “Well Frenzy…..he was a Con….maybe at the end of the war they executed him and he became a ghost. Maybe what we saw really are just ghosts.”

“But if he’s a ghost then why isn’t he like….where he died? Why is he so big now? Why is he following us around?” Breakdown pat Frenzy on the back to calm him.

“I don’t know little guy, I don’t know ghost rules. Zoom out Rumble so I can read the descriptor.” Under the picture the document had been edited slightly like the others to have the names of the mechs in the photo. Breakdown lightly ran a digit across the screen till he spotted a name he hadn’t seen before. “Looks like his name is Soundwave.”

“I’ll type it into the search, make room!” Rumble pushed his brother slightly as he poked at the screen to enter the name into the computer. A short list of links came up, most of them photos. All of them had little information. Despite working with that they had and managing to get a few dozen more articles the three left the library knowing only little more than they had when they arrived. The three could have spent all night at the computers trying anything they could think of to dig deeper but it was getting late and they needed to go recharge.

“We can go back guys, maybe ask the librarians what they know. It’s weird that they even have information about the war at all open for the public. We never would have gotten that at home so we got far.”

Rumble and Frenzy were walking close, hungry and tired despite how angry they were at being pulled away. “Maybe we did but what about you? Your ghost?” Breakdown rubbed at Rumble’s back.

“If I leave this place not knowing at least I have a fun story. You two need fuel and sleep more than I need answers.”

Once the twins were settled though Breakdown found he couldn’t power down himself so with a quick visit to CC to make sure she kept an optic on the two and got them up for their shift he headed back to the Prime’s mansion. He really did just want to work to clear his processor a bit but in the back of his mind he knew that the mansion was the only place that could give him answers. As he drove over though he found himself stalling, getting lost in the magnificent view. So high up and with such clear skies Breakdown could see all the way out to Cybertron’s new rings and even see the reclaimed colony worlds in the far distance. The strange crystal fields were giving off a kaleidoscope of lights thanks to the dawning sun and it put on such a beautiful show. Every now and then massive radial blasts of color would go off, like fireworks on a smooth glass track, making the rising day seem more mystical than ever.

Breakdown transformed with a shout when he felt a servo on the hood of his car but mumbled his apologies when he saw it was just Scrapper. “You startled me Scrapp.”

Scrapper just nodded, only the hint of an apology in his action. “Seems I did. You enjoying the view? The Prime’s gardens are really nice this year according to all his staff.”

“I was more interested in the sky. Don’t get to see this sight every day now do we?”

Scrapper let out an intrigued sigh as he leaned against Breakdown. “Ah~ Yeah. The mechs out on the rim are racin’ again. That sure is a sight.”

Breakdown chuckled at the odd saying, “What’re you going on about? I just think it’s nice with all the colors. Seems…..more real than what we get in the underground.”

Scrapper responded with a curt laugh himself. “Yeah but this is supposedly a special sight. Doesn’t happen every day. The Velocitronians say they can predict the seasons by lookin’ at this. They see the rings as a giant track that the gods race on. Whoever wins gets to pick what season we get this year. Storms, sand, wind whatever they think we need.”

“Huh~ Well that sure sounds like a fun idea. Stupid….but fun”

“Pretty self-centered up there the Velocitronians but yeah it makes for great story. They also think it’s an actual place you can go to if you’re good in with gods and Primes. With imaginations like that who are we to tell em’ it’s nothing but a giant field of shiny rocks.”

“Right? So what are we working on today Scrapp?”

Scrapper groaned weakly, “Well-” Primus Breakdown knew that tone from the first word in, “I thought we were making good time, only one room needed fixin’ and I had brought up more than enough men. Turns out there’s at least a dozen more slaggin’ places in this mansion that need fixin! Not just here either! They need labs built, more housin’, runways need fixing,and to top all that they’re gonna need new weather guards and stronger wind generators if the storms come back as hard as they did five years ago. Their Prime’s plan was to get us up here to work on his mansion to see if we were up to snuff then keep extending our contract like that was nothing! Like we don’t have things we gotta do back home! Primus if the pay wasn’t so good I would be tearing my bolts out at the fragging mutiny I would have to squash when I had to tell the crew but I’ve got it sort out. Just- if you wanna leave when the mansion job is up make sure to tell me after I make the announcement so I know how many men I have to call in for replacement. Im bringing up an extra hundred-fifty for the work on the housing they want done since he’s already got that contract approved by Bulkhead but I gotta know how many mecha I’m losing of the crew I already got.”

“Primus Scrapper.” Breakdown felt for the head mech and it wasn’t as if he had any commitments but that sounded like a long job. “I’ll ask the Twins, I’m alright as long as this treatment lasts but they might have plans. If they wanna go I’ll wanna see em back but I’ll come back up if you want me.” Scrapper slapped Breakdown lightly on the arm as he nodded.

“Good mech you are Breakdown. You know you always got a place in my crew, even if you get lost in your daydreams. Ah-ha!” The mech sighed again then went quiet as the two continued to enjoy the view. The longer Breakdown watched the more he could almost see what the Velocitronians were talking about, the swift bolts of colorful light that raced through the crystals did have a vaguely racer shape and as a few shot off at once it did look like they were competing for something.

When Scrapper headed off Breakdown went after him, he could have stayed for hours and watched the spectacle but things needed to get done and the sun was coming up. If the Twins caught him outside they’d have a few words for him. Even though the twins were respective Breakdowns need for privacy and valued it highly for themselves they were still determined in turning him into a proper Symbiote carrier. It still made Breakdown nervous although he really did like the idea of having a small team of close mechs.

The leader sent him off,long sheets of metal in servo to one of the rooms deeper in the mansion. As Breakdown walked along the halls he couldn’t believe how dark the Prime kept his home. He’d only seen the other three Primes and their personal quarters even more sparsely but….gloomy wasn’t the way he would describe him.

“Vosian gothic my love. The pretty birds love their brooding and mating kept to the dark high ceilings. Living gargoyles the lot of them.” Breakdown laughed as he spoke aloud in the echoey hall. No idea what part of his processor the impression or the information had come from but somehow knowing it to be true. One of the Yussian designers had mentioned it over energon. A few of them had taken a shine to him commenting on the lovely crispness of his design. Breakdown could only thank them meekly for the complement since he’d simply been forged so it was as they said, the god’s work. He was halfway down the hall when he swore the shadows of the room started to darken and grow out, almost as if they were reaching for him. Breakdown promptly quickened his pace knowing full well it was just his mind and lack of recharge playing tricks on him but as his ped fell into the almost thick looking shadow it stuck and held him firmly in place. All at once the shadows rushed and filled the hall, swarming him, surrounding him, containing him. A sudden pressure filled his head, making his thoughts fuzzy and yet he felt so erratic at the moment, like he couldn’t keep his mind still on a single thing. Almost as if he were being hacked.

He tried not to scream when the flashes of light spelled out his name on the walls, the impression leaving colorful tears in the void before fading away altogether back to darkness. They grew ever more incessant at his quiet till they were flashing all at once drawing closer, and closer to his face.

“-Breakdown-”  
“-Breakdown-”  
“-Breakdown-” His name duplicated slowly down, each overlaying the other like a bad video effect. Breakdown didn’t even know what to think of it, fear just beginning to bubble up in his spark.

“Hello? Are you the ghost that visits here? I- I thought you couldn’t talk!” A ring of strange pictographs formed around him, tiny laughing faces with soft tittering voices.

“They know more……. They won’t tell you…… You know more…… Than they care to find.” Breakdown had to keep turning in the space to find and catch the staggered fading messages. Piecing together what he could as more and more tears of holographic static started to rip across the void. Glitches. He glitches.

“You’re Soundwave. Why are you talking to me now? Why pick Frenzy and Rumble? What do you want?” The tears grew and shrank suddenly fogging the space and making Breakdown sick.

“! m1$$ th3/\/\” A horrid screeching noise started to fill Breakdown’s audials, the static fog worsening by the moment. “+|=|$|\|k y()u \\\Breakdown//......41_w@Y$ s0 |<in|)”

“What was that? Your message is all garbled I don’t even know half those symbols! Are you alright? Do you want help?”

“\/\/3@’r3 h------|\>e buuuuuuuuu+ |\|0t. Y0u 9O, th3 -----------------------------------”  
“T//////////////////////--------------------\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\”  
“+”  
“3”  
“@”  
“R”  
Breakdown curled himself into a tighter ball, his mind feeling like it was slowly ripping apart as a heavy cold weight sloshed over him like an icy wave. The feeling made him want to tear the metal from his frame, dig at his circuits till they fritzed and failed! Anything to be free, anything to be away from this poor horrid lost spark! As quickly as it became overwhelming it died and Breakdown was left in perfect silence, the only thing moving in the brilliant dark was the steam from his vents as he tried to calm himself down.

As his systems received a strange message from an unknown sender, reality rushed back to the forefront. He was in the sky Prime’s hallway, his sheets of metal still clutched under his arm. The only different thing was the beeping of his alert system in the back of his processor. Breakdown clicked to affirm his notice of it, then firmly chose to ignore it for the moment.

* * *

 

The hours of monotonous drilling and plating slowly soothed Breakdown’s mind. The chatter, the energon, the overall warmth from the rest of the crew made the event quickly fade. To the point where Breakdown wasn’t sure if it ever really happened or if it had just been a personal glitch. He’d been syncing up with the Twins quite often for jobs, it wasn’t an impossible idea that he’d suffered some shared delusion. Each seeing what they wanted to see till new information changed the specs in their minds.

Slowly as Frenzy described even those sorts of thoughts faded away until all he remembered was walking down the hall and getting straight to work. What ghost? What nightmare? Nothing had happened. It had been a good day. He’d seen a beautiful natural phenomenon, had a nice chat with Scrapper, done a decent morning’s work and now he was going on a fuel break and to find the Twins to see if they were staying for the night shift.

Breakdown pulled a tired smile as he picked up Frenzy and seated him on his shoulder, picking the mini out of the sea of bulky legs. “Hey little guy how has your day been going?”

“Good! We were doing wiring today. How about you?” Frenzy rested his helm against Breakdown’s the bot paying for the long night at the library.

“Oh I’m fine. Just welding and drilling as usual. I hammered in a window today. Feels weird using my standard equipment now so I hope you two are proud of yourselves. Good to hear they put you to your own work though. I hate seeing you two as runners half the time.”

“Eh it’s okay. Me and Rum like exploring the mansion plus some of the staff can be really nice even if they act funny. I just don’t think they go very far from home if they’re not merchants. Rumble almost got into a fight because they thought we came out too soon but the don’t have many minibots up here. I didn’t even know a mini could take an aerial alt. What would they be ya think?”

Breakdown took a moment to think as he wove through the small crowd of relaxing mechs. “Drone? I think Wheeljack has a mini assistant that can fly. I know there’s one at the hospital but she’s a strange one.”

“Our hospital? Who?” Frenzy had perked up at that his tiny servo’s resting on the points of Breakdown’s helm as he leaned over, playfully obscuring his vision.

Breakdown chuckled warmly, he had never really thought to bring it up but it was cute seeing Frenzy interested in knowing other minibots. “The science hospital. She does come around every now and then though and helps with Denta capping. I’m not surprised you haven’t seen her since you two hate medics and also love your pointy devil mouths.”

Frenzy smiled widely to proudly show off his sharp grin. “It’s hard eating raw energon without them.”

Breakdown grabbed at the mini’s helm jutt out and shook it lightly “That’s because it’s bad for you.” Frenzy’s face fell into a pout.

“But it tastes so good that way. It’s crunchy.”

“You’re weird.” through Frenzy’s rebuttal of affectionate teasing Breakdown managed to finally catch sight of Rumble who was actually chatting with….another minibot. “Well Frenzy look at that if you were so interested in finding other mini’s all you had to do was follow your brother’s lead.” Breakdown took a knee so Frenzy wouldn’t twist his circuits jumping down in his excitement. “Who’d’ya got here little buddy?”

“Yeah Rumble what gives!”Rushing forward Frenzy grabbed the other minis arm congenially, “What’s their name?” The little bot stuttered and stumbled clearly in shock.

Rumble was clearly trying to fight off a blush as he pulled his friend starved brother off the other bot. “I didn’t tell ya because we just met. Guys, this is Swerve.”

Attention torn between taking in the Rumble and now Frenzy and all of Breakdown Swerve could only let out a wheezy laugh and give them a meek wave. “Uhh….hi. That’s me I guess. Swerve.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Rumble and Swerve! It's a dumb crack ship but it's mine. I think it's just because in the cartoon Rumble was always such a prankster and being a spy I think he'd just love listening to Swerve chatter on all day. I just think its cute. 
> 
> Kudos, comments, and requests are welcome and appreciated as always here or on my tumblr.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
